halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tartarus
Tartarus was the mightiest of the Jiralhanae Chieftains. Introduction Tartarus was the highest of the Jiralhanae chieftains, and is easily recognized by his white hair and distinctive mohawk. His devotion to the Covenant and the Prophets is unwavering, and he strongly represents the general attitude of his entire race: rough, arrogant, and disdainful of the Sangheili. He was a powerful, aggressive and intelligent leader who inspired both fear and respect in his brute forces. Biography Overview Tartarus started life as the nephew of a venerable and religious pack leader known as Maccabeus. Emblazoned in scarlet armor, the young Tarturus was part of his uncle's crew of one of the few Brute-controlled ships in the Covenant. The Elites did not approve of a Brute controlling a ship and had disabled many of it's key features such as weaponry, gravity lifts, and other useful mechanics, but Maccabeus' faith in the Great Journey helped him turn a blind eye to this unfair treatment. Soon a Grunt Deacon named Dadab and his Huragok friend Lighter Than Some found themselves on board the Brute vessel Rapid Conversion after escaping the destruction of the ship Minor Transgression, a ship both Dadab and Lighter Than Some were aboard. Tartarus was the one who summoned Maccabeus at their explosive arrival and would later become a protector of the Engineer when the resentful Drones on board set out to kill it for taking their jobs. He journeyed to Harvest during the first contact between the Brutes and the humans, in a staged offer of peace that soon erupted into battle. Tartarus found himself aboard a Spirit Dropship that was soon destroyed but he did not evacuate until he had tried everything to save Ritul, a young pack mate of his, from the destruction. Soon after this, Tartarus challenged his uncle in the ritualistic manner of Brutes to a fight to the death, with the victor emerging as the chieftain. He made concession to his wounded opponent by imposing a handicap on himself. He successfully killed Maccabeus and began his ascent to the upper echelons of power.Contact HarvestP.347 Even back before the Earth invasion, Truth had trusted Tartarus enough to dismiss the Elite Honor Guards that usually never left the Prophets unprotected in order to speak to him alone. Tartarus had scoured the wreckage of the Covenant attack coordination station Unyielding Hierophant after its destruction at the hands of the Master Chief, Grace (Who died there), Fred, Will, and Linda . Tartarus reported the Covenant Fleet preparing to attack Earth was largely destroyed, and an artifact of the Forerunners that was able to bend time and disrupted Slipspace almost entirely lost but for three small chips, the rest of which were lost in Slipspace after the marine Locklear destroyed it with C-7 Foaming Explosive, which he presented to Truth. He was instructed to reward the surviving pilots well, then "Execute them all. Quickly. Quietly." He was also requested to bring the Supreme Commander, who was unable to stop the destruction of Alpha Halo, before the Council to let "his fate match the magnitude of his failure." Tartarus branded the Commander with the Mark of Shame and took him to the Mausoleum of the Arbiters for his execution. When the Sangheili was pardoned and promoted to Arbiter, Tartarus was obviously displeased, but kept silent out of respect for the Prophets. Tartarus provided aerial support for the Arbiter during his mission to assassinate Sesa 'Refumee on Threshold. The Arbiter encountered the Oracle during his duel with 'Refumee, the Heretic leader, and Tartarus swiftly captured it. The Sacred Icon Using information gained from the Oracle, Truth and Mercy sent the Arbiter on a mission to obtain the Sacred Icon on Delta Halo. However, as soon as the Icon was obtained, he betrayed the Sangheili, apparently acting on orders from the Prophets. Simultaneously, Tartarus captured Sgt. Johnson and Miranda Keyes, therefore gaining leverage against the humans. Tartarus's Last Stand While trying to get Keyes to cooperate in the Control Room, Tartarus was confronted by the Arbiter. Doing as the Hierarchs and his faith commanded, he forced Miranda Keyes to unify the Index with Delta Halo's control panel, thereby activating the ring. He began to fight the Sangheili, who fought along side the Arbiter and Sgt. Johnson. Johnson used a Beam Rifle to take down his shield and the Arbiter, along with other Elites, continued to assault Tartarus and eventually kill him. Combat Tartarus is invincible as long as his shield is up. It can be taken out temporarily with Beam Rifle shots (more shots are needed on higher difficulties) in close succession. Fortunately, Sgt. Johnson has one. Keep Tartarus in Johnson's line of sight so he can fire. When it goes out, hit him with all you've got before his shield recharges. While powerful, the Brute Shot, Needler and Covenant Carbine are all too slow-firing to be of much use. The Energy Sword needs three hits to kill him, but usually does the trick, if you jump out of harms way as soon as you hit him, although if your playing in easy and you manage to stab him in the back, it should kill him in one hit. The Shotgun is also effective, although only at close range. Dual-wielded Brute Plasma Rifles are usually the way to go. When fighting him, be careful of his Gravity Hammer, it will kill you in one quick blow. Just keep your distance from him and let Sgt. Johnson take his shield away. Then, attack! There are two other ways to fight him if you're either bored and want to "cheat" or just try something new. The first involves the Banshee you fly while "protecting" the Scarab Johnson is in. Once he blows the door open, you can maneuver the Banshee up and over the wreckage and with enough patience can get it through and into the final rooms. The cutscene will force you out of it, but as soon as you regain control, just run backwards into the hallway where your allies spawn, and it will be sitting there ready to fly. From that point, you can just fly around in the room shooting at him with both the normal plasma canon and the Fuel Rod cannon. Johnson will still fire at him when he's visible so there's no worries there. Be careful though, you will still die automatically if you fly below the lowest platform the same as if you just fell down there normally. On top of that, if Tartarus falls off the cliff, he will jump right back up. The second and perhaps more amusing way takes even more patience but the second half is a bit easier than the previous method, though it requires you to be playing with a friend in co-op. At the start of the level on the ground, at whenever point you choose, take Halfjaw's tank so he'll get out. use a spectre get him in turret after you beat the two wraiths go toward second door it will be too small but back the turret into the door then get out and shoot with brute shot till it explodes the jump over the wreak Then hit him or (encourage him)to get to next battle then begin a very long and very slow process of "herding" him through the level by smacking him with melee attacks constantly. He can't die so there's no worries there, but if you miss him once, he will try to run all the way back to the start where he's normally scripted to stop. So, if you get him through the whole level, get to the part where Johnson takes the Scarab and he'll no longer try to run. At this point is where you need the second player for this whole thing to work. This is very hard, but possible. At this point have one player fly a banshee into the edge of the platform and try to stay level, while the other will whack Halfjaw off onto the Banshee. Here's the tough part, you have to fly all the way to the end of the level very slowly, since he can fall of rather easily, and try to fly high since he will shoot at enemies and possibly fall off trying to reach other banshees. If you manage to get him all the way to the other door after Johnson blows it open, you can just smack him through the ruins. Once there he should join the fight with the other elites after the cutscene, though if he doesn't run back to the main hallway and check if he's there. So, once he joins the fight you can usually just watch, since he can't die he'll eventually beat Tartarus assuming Johnson ever gets enough hits to bring his shield down, though he can be "defeated" if Tartarus knocks him off the platform. He won't die, but he can't come back up, and you can't go get him without dying. Gravity Hammer .]] The Fist of Rukt is the personal weapon of the Brute Chieftain, Tartarus. It not only serves as an excellent melee weapon, but can alter gravity to move objects and living beings around. It is passed down from generations to generations in his family. Quotes *"You've drawn quite a crowd." Tartarus's first line of Halo 2. Said to the Arbiter before he is given the mark of shame. *"Noble prophets of Truth and Mercy, I have brought the incompetent." Said as he brings the Arbiter before the prophets to be executed. *"Why? Looking for a little payback?" To the Arbiter, after talking about the Master Chief being on Installation 05. *"I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." To the Arbiter after the Spec Ops leader leaves to fight the flood. *"A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race, and I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send to it!" To the Arbiter as he betrays the Elites. *"When they learn? Ha ha. Fool! They ordered me to do it!" Talking about the Prophets cooperating in the betrayal of the Elites. Said before attempting to kill the Arbiter. *"One more word, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye out of its socket! Which is nothing compared to what I'll do to you." threatening 343 Guilty Spark and Miranda Keyes. This is said while trying to get Miranda and Guilty Spark to cooperate in activating Halo. *"Take care, Arbiter. What you say is heresy!" To the Arbiter as he tries to talk Tartarus out of activating Halo. *"No Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun, and the Brutes, not the Elites, shall be the Prophets' escort!" Said before activating Halo. The last line said before the final battle. *"Are you fighting or dancing?" In-game dialogue to the Arbiter. *"What's the matter Arbiter? Afraid of my little hammer?!" In-game dialogue. *"Hammer-time!" In-game dialogue. Trivia *On the level Great Journey,Tartarus has an Elite skull affixed to his gold shoulderguard. This does not appear in any of the previous levels, and was most likely taken as a trophy after the Covenant Civil War began. *The word 'Tartarus' was the name of the Greek counterpart of 'Hell'. Tartarus was the place where souls would be punished for an eternity. Instead of Tartarus himself dealing punishment, he was the one punished in the end. *One of his in game taunts "Hammer-time!" is an obvious reference to MC Hammer's infamous song, "U Can't Touch This". Production Notes Tartarus is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in Halo 2. The Tartarus Model in Halo 2 was designed by Marcus R. Lehto. Tartarus appears or is mentioned in the following Halo products: *Halo: First Strike *Halo 2 **The Heretic (Cutscene) **Cairo Station (Cutscene) **The Arbiter **The Oracle **Sacred Icon **Quarantine Zone **Gravemind **The Great Journey *Halo: Contact Harvest Bungie Studios produced 8-inch Tartarus Action Figures in series 3 of their Halo 2 line. References Category:Brutes Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes (Characters) it:Tartarus